Veh, to the past
by Immaeatchufire
Summary: Japan creates a machine that can return the countries to a past, much to Prussia's dismay. When Italy suddenly runs off, it's up to Germany to find him. Sorry i fail at writing summaries. Mainly GerIta,rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second fanfic and I really, really, REALLY wanted to write a GerIta one, so here it is :D hope you like it! It's rated T to be safe and has Yaoi(boyxboy), mild cursing, and awkwardness. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Germany wanted to bang his head against the table in frustration. This meeting had been thoroughly pointless and had been held at America's house. So the stink of hamburgers and other fried food added on to his growing headache. And the two Italian brothers arguing with each other ( well one was screaming a stream of profanities and the other was mainly crying). Britain and France had got into a fight about food, and when America had started to point and laugh, they had tackled him. China tried to hide behind Japan as Russia glowered over him making a "Kolkolkol…" noise. Germany was just about to yelled for silence when Japan raise his hand. The room suddenly went quite. Even Spain stopped trying to hug Romano.

"Excuse me, I am sorry, but I asked America to all gather you here today for a reason." He said quietly but everyone heard him. "Yeah dude, why?" asked America while stuffing his face with yet another burger. Japan flinched as little chunks of food spewed out of America's mouth with every word. Britain smacked the back of his head. "Well, I called you here to test out some new machinery I have built." Japan nodded to the door and Hungary wheeled in a big television screen and a larger laser. Germany was a little worried about the laser part and from what he could tell, most of the other nations were to. But of course, Italy was as blunt as ever.

"Veh~, Magnifico! But what does it do?" he asked eagerly. Romano glared at his brother and then at Germany. Romano had a bad felling about this, if Japan and Hungary (who had a sly grin on her face at the moment) had teamed up to build this, there was only one out come, and it involved dirty videos. Spain, however, was absolutely thrilled by the possibility and raised his eyebrows at Romano.

"It is a ray that takes you back in time." Japan walked over to his machine. "All we have to do is keep a couple of people here, to pull us back into our time using the reverse button on the ray. Everyone else, of course, can go into a certain time." Germany didn't like the idea of meddling with time. "What happens if we interfere with our past selves our some other past being? Couldn't that create a whole new universe for us?" Japan nodded. "Yes, that is why you have to stay out of other people's sights and not make contact with anyone." America was hopping up and down at this point. "Dude this is going to be so sweet!" Britain interrupted him. "Just remember we can't change the future, okay?" America huffed and rolled his eyes. " Relax, bro. Nothing bad will happen. Now Japan~ send us back in time!"

_Maybe I shouldn't have done this…_ Japan thought, but then shook the idea from his head. _No, this could possibly have a good outcome._ "First, we are going to need someone to stay behind and bring us back, and I would rather not be the one to stay." Japan said. No one raised there hands or stepped forward to fill the position. Then Hungary chimed in. "I say Austria has to stay here!" _He would just end up stopping my plan..._

Austria looked up from his notebook. "But I want to go into the past too!" he whined. Hungary shot him a look and a scary grin. Austria cowered in his seat. "Okay, I will stay behind." Japan clapped his hands together. "Then it is settled. I should probably warn you that every three hours here is a day in the past, so if you need any supplies I have a large backpack with many things in it. Oh, and if I'm not around just go a buy some things. Now we just need a date to go back to." Hungary gave an oh, to knowing smile. "I say we go back to August 5th, 1806!" Everyone started at Hungary for knowing the exact date. "Um, what exactly happened that day?" Germany questioned. Hungary smiled and looked over at Italy. "Oh nothing…" she replied. She begged Italy to get what she was saying, and after a minute or two of wondering why Hungary was staring at him, Italy stood up.

"Veh! I agree, you do too, right Doitsu? Right Japan?" Germany sighed and nodded. "Ja, whatever." He was a bit confused by the smaller nation's expression. He looked as happy as his normal self, but there was an air of sadness around him. Japan sighed. "Is that fine with everyone?" Everyone nodded (America pumped his fist into the air). "Good, now if you would proceed to stand under the laser with me." Japan casually walked under the laser. _I don't know what Hungary's plan is, but I don't have a good feeling about it…_

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose and allowed himself to be dragged under the laser by Italy. He wondered why the Italy looked so eager, but then just shook it off. "Okay, now Austria all you need to do is hit the 'time travel' button. It's big and red and has 'time travel' written on it. Then just type in the date and hit 'enter'. Oh, and if you want to know what's going on, the moment we get into the past I will turn on my camera I have connected with the television. So all you have to do is watch that. To get us back, press the 'return home' button, its blue." Japan instructed. Austria nodded and just before he hit enter, Germany said something to him. "My bruder is running late today, but should be here later, don't let him come just keep him here under your watch." Austria slumped over and frowned at the thought of being alone with that improper man.

"Hungary, come here a moment." Austria called and motioned her forward. When she was on the platform next to him, he quickly grabbed her wrist and hit enter. The other nation's disappeared. Hungary glared daggers at him."Why. Did. You. KEEP. ME. HERE?" Austria backed away. "I didn't want to be stuck here with that weird Prussia, and your one of the only people I can stand…" Hungary raised her frying pan angrily. "YOU ROBBED ME OF MY YAOI MOMENTS!" she screamed and Austria ran for his life.

-Meanwhile in the past—

Germany landed in the mud, and a few seconds later, their was a frightened Italian on him. "Wait, who am I-? veh~ Hi Germany!" Germany quickly stood up to avoid awkwardness and thus caused the Italy to fall into the mud. He sighed, grabbed the smaller nation's hand and pulled him up. He had noticed how the other countries had slowly started to appear. Britain was yelling at France and America, Russia had gone over to watch, and China chatting with Japan who was starring at the ground. Spain had whispered something into Romano's ear, causing him to turn bright red and shout a string of curses.

"Hey Italy, why exactly are we-" he turned to see that Italy was no longer at his side. "How the Holy-" then he remembered how fast the Italian could be when he wanted to be. _Gottverdammt es, not even five minutes into the future and I've already lost him._ He sighed when he saw that no one had noticed the missing Italian. He glanced down and noticed some footprints in the mudding leading away from him. He broke out into a run and followed them.

-Meanwhile in their own time—

Austria slumped forward in a chair. Hungary had hit him over the head with a frying pan, and was thoroughly knocked out. Hungary had then picked him up and moved him into the chair where he was 'sleeping' now. Hungary dusted off her hands and put the frying pan back into her belt. Just as a certain albino with a large black dog attached to his sleeve busted into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, you guys! But now the awesome me is here and we can-" He glanced around the room. "Um, where are Germany, Italy, Japan, and everyone else?" As an answer the large television flicked on to see China running from Russia. Prussia's mouth gaped open. "Oh, they went to the past using Japan's machine." Hungary answered pointing to the laser. Then Prussia pointed to Austria. "Don't ask, or you'll have the same fate." Prussia held up his hands.

"Jeez, okay, okay!" Suddenly, a scared Japanese voice was heard from the screen. "Um, where are Italy and Germany?" Everyone froze and glanced around. "They were here just a minute ago, aru!" said China worriedly. "Dude, don't worry about them! They're probably just exploring the place! We'll meet up with them later, let's just continue on with our plans!" America said enthusiastically. Japan sighed. "Fine." Prussia slowly turned to Hungary with a frightened look on his face. "Wait, so they went back to the past?"

"Yep." Hungary twirled a piece of hair in her fingers. Prussia knew that was her tick when trying to avoid something.

"What DATE in the past?" Prussia questioned, looked down at the girl.

"August 5th, 1806!" Hungary smiled sweetly. Prussia looked horrified.

"You do know what happened on that day, right?" Prussia interrogated, and casually glanced around the room for said device.

"Oh yeah." Said Hungary. Prussia suddenly ran for the machine. He fingers mere inches from the 'return home' button. But he didn't make it in time. Hungary tackled him to the floor. "You dummkopf! This is so un-awesome! I can't let them find out! Do you know how many years I have kept this a secret? And now the only two people we need to keep track of are MISSING!" Hungary sat on his chest.

"Well, I think it is about time they found out. Everything will be better, and they can move on with their lives."

"Don't you understand what's going to happen?" Prussia yelled, his red eyes blazing in anger and sadness

"Actually yes. That's why I couldn't miss the opportunity. You were running late, and Japan had invented a time machine. So then I kept Austria back so he couldn't meddle." Prussia raised his head off the floor. "… Okay. But I'm not sure how West will react."

"It will be fine." Hungary replied and got off of him. She stood up and walked over to the television. Then, she pulled up a chair and sat down. She sighed. "Japan's the one with the camera, so he won't be finding them. I just wish I could see Italy's face when he finds out that Holy Rome is Germany."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER~ teehee. Well this is one of my new stories. As you can tell its going to be mainly GerIta, but I will add PruHun in here, since Austria will be knocked out and they will be alone with nothing to do but watch their friends go through awkward stuff. Anyway, Reviews are lovely ^_^ thanks for reading. The next chapter will have some fighting in it between past people. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ^_^~' long time no see. Sorry about not updating fast, but here's the second chapter, out of four I think. Warnings: Yaoi, curses (in other languages and in English), and some weird technology I just made up off the top of my head because I didn't feel the need to have them go on a five hour boat trip ^_^. Hetalia does NOT belong to me, neither do any of its characters. Enjoys guys! :D**

* * *

Italy was soaked to the bone. The rain pounded hair on his face, causing his vision to be less and less. I have to find Holy Rome and stop him from dying, he thought as he looked at his surroundings. He only had a bit more to go. When he had first found out about his death, Italy had been devastated. He asked France to show him the spot where he died, but Hungary had not allowed it. France, feeling guilty, had shown him though. And it wasn't much farther now.

_In the morning, I will stop Holy Rome from dying… I just need to find the place first_. From what he could tell he was getting closer. He had pasted the towns and was deeper into the woods now. He shivered. It was really cold, and the rain wasn't helping. _It must be winter over here._ _Too bad I didn't get supplies from Japan earlier. But what if they had caught me? What if Germany and Japan had tried to stop me_? That was something he couldn't risk.

So he trudged on through the muck and rain, until finally the night was getting to him. _I can just rest for a moment, then I can find the place where Holy Rome should be at…right?_ He didn't want to miss this opportunity. _This might be my only chance to stop him._ So regardless of how tired he was at the moment, he pushed back bushes and brambles and continued on until the tiredness started to make him stumble. He could barely keep his eyes open. _I'll just rest here for a moment…_ He sat on the trunk of a large tree and almost immediately nodded off.

* * *

_Damn it, Italia! Where could you have possibly gone?_ Germany angrily thought. As he ran through the forest, the rain only seemed to tease him. He was tired of screaming the other nation's name and just remained silent, anger flaring through him. _When I find him…_ What? What could he do? He sighed. He couldn't just yell at the country like he wanted to. Italy would just cry. Which Germany hated.

He hated to see the Italian sad, it didn't suit him. Then Germany would just apologize for making him cry and the Italian would just do it over again. _I could… take away his pasta…_ Germany snorted at this thought. _Italy would probably commit suicide!_ He wouldn't torture anyone. Germany didn't want to hurt the Italian in anyway. He only wanted to see him happy. _And maybe a little strong so he can defend himself and make good decisions. Unlike this one_.

He scowled into the rain. It had unslicked his hair back, and his bangs fell forward in front of his face. _I'm going to give him quite the scolding when I- _his thoughts were cut off. He had almost just passed him. Italy was sound asleep against the trunk of a tree. His clothes were wet and clung to his body, making him look much smaller. His hair was plastered against his face. _Except that one curl._ All thoughts of scolding Italy were erased from Germany's head when he saw him against the tree trunk. He looked so fragile and small. He was also shivering violently. The rain continued to pour.

_Only Italy can sleep through something like this._ Germany thought and let out a small chuckle. He bent down do he was at eye level with the other nation. _I wonder what he dreams about… _A frown was placed upon Italy's face and his eyes were tightly shut. He brushed the wet hair out of Italy's eyes and let his hand trail to his cheek. _He's cold._ Germany sighed. This was no place to camp out. He scooped up Italy, his shoulders and back of the knee rested against the larger country's arms. _Let's see if I can find a place to protect us from the rain…_ Germany thought, and then he set off, deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Okay… I might as well hand out supplies, it doesn't look like Italy or Germany will be returning any time soon." Japan said with a sigh. _Where had those two disappeared to?_ His thoughts were interrupted by America. "What have you got for us, dude?" He jumped up and down like a puppy begging for treats. "I have three bags. I thought we would like to split up with the countries we're most used to." Japan handed a bag to Britain, one to Russia, and one to China.

"France, Britain, and America. You three can go together. I'll go with China. And Russia…" He trailed off, the Russian was pouting. "I'll guess I'll be all by myself, da?" "I thought Belarus or Ukraine would have been at the meeting too." Japan said. Russia sighed and put on a smile. "It's okay. I can just look at the past on my own." Japan clasped his hands together.

"Okay, now inside your pack is another little piece of technology that I need tested. Its is kind of like a teleporting device." He handed out things that looked like calculators. "DUDE THIS IS SO TOTALLY COOL!" America squealed. Britain glared at him. "Could you try to be mature for once?" But America took no notice of the Brit, and continued to mutter things extremely fast at a high pitch. "Anyway," Japan continued, "you type in the place you want to go and it takes you there."

America bounced up and down on his heels. "Alright, so Iggy? France? Where you wanna go guys?" England smacked the back of America's head. "Don't call me that, and it's 'want to' not 'wanna'. I swear your English grammar is becoming worse everyday." America rolled his eyes. "Iggy, we Americans don't speak English, stupid! WE SPEAK AMERICAN!" England looked like he was going to blow a fuse and France facepalmed.

"Um, e-excuse me…" a small voice came out of no where. America turned around and could barely make out the outline of Canada. "Yo Canadia! Where do you want to go bro?" Canada's mouth moved but his words were droned out by England who yelled, "Canada? Where?" France laughed. "He has been here the whole time, mon ami!" He placed a hand on Canada's shoulder. "Didn't you notice?"

Britain scoffed. "Of course I did you stupid frog!" He shoved France away from Canada. "And he is coming with us, maybe you can help us settle this dispute about where to go. Where do you want to go, chap?" Canada looked down at the bear he was holding for a moment then back up at the others. "There was this one little place I would like to go. It's where America and I used to hang out when we were younger. It was this little dock near the Canadian Border. How does that sound, eh?" America practically 'glomped' his brother.

"Dude, that's a totally sweet Idea, bro!" Britain sighed and handed Canada the device. "That's a great idea. Do you know the address?" Canada nodded, and typed in the address. Suddenly the device became about forty times larger than it originally was. It had to be enough room for five people at one time. "Britain, France, America hurry! Jump onto the transporter that Canada is on. They quickly leaped forward; America fell on his face, and landed on the machine right as it took off.

Everything around them became a colorful blur. They all started to freak out at first, Canada clutched onto France, but after about five minutes of that they all realized nothing bad would happen and started to calm down. Canada quickly let go and took a few steps back, France was laughing at him. America was still sprawled out on the floor. Britain rolled his eyes. "Get up you git."

He offered his hand and America took it, but because of him being really, really strong (and a little heavy too), It just pulled Britain on top of him. They both turned a deep shade of red. "S-sorry" America stuttered. He looked away and snaked an arm around Britain's waist. With his other arm he pushed himself off the ground and managed to get them both off the floor.

Britain turned even a darker scarlet color when he was pressed against America's warm and soft chest, then he found himself on his feet and stumbled backwards. America reached out and grabbed his wrist to steady him. Britain glanced at America's face then back at his wrist. He quickly jerked it away and turned away.

"Thanks." He muttered quietly. The first thing Britain saw when he turned was Canada, bright red, and France whispering something in his ear. He went to scream at 'the wine loving tool', but the device carrying suddenly stopped, and lowered itself to the ground. Then it turned back into its original form. Canada picked it up off the ground and put it in his pocket. America pointed to the sky, which was a bright orange sunset.

"We should probably set up the tent and get some rest before morning." Britain nodded immediately and took of the bag and grabbed the tent. America took the tent out of his hands. "I'll set it up, you guys get the fire started and start cooking." He glanced at France and gave him the '_Don't let Britain cook_' face. France clasped his hands together.

"Canada, you at the black sheep of Europe go gather fire wood, I'll get the food ready~" Canada nodded and grabbed Britain's sleeve, before he could get into a fight, and walked into the forest.

* * *

"Well, I think they are all set up. They can figure out the rest." Japan said and turned to China. "I suppose you want to check out your younger self?" China nodded eagerly and smiled. Japan typed their destination in and the transporter grew. Japan and China hopped on. "Bye Rus-"

China turned to see the larger nation looking at the ground with a sad look on his face. China had never really seen him sad before, and he suddenly felt bad. The wind blew Russia's hair out of his face and caused his scarf to flittering behind him. He looked up at China and whispered, "Bye." Then China did something he thought he would never do. "Get on here Russia. You can come with us, aru."

The Russian's face light up like the sun and he climbed on, startling Japan. The next thing he knew, China was pulled into an embrace by Russia, who hugged him tightly. "Thank you China!" China nodded and tried to get away but the Russian held him tightly. "Aiyaa! Let go of me, aru!" But Russian only smiled and squeezed him harder. Japan smiled, glad he had brought his camera. The transporter lifted into the air and lurched forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the future, Hungary had just seen Russia hug China. She let out a high-pitched squeal and started to snap photos. Prussia rolled his eyes.

Anyway, back to the past…

* * *

Britain sighed. He had just finished helping set up the fire, and then France had shooed him away. Now, he had nothing to do and was bored. His thoughts of boredom quickly disappeared when he heard America scream, "OW! SHIT THAT HURT!" Britain ran over to where he heard his voice.

"America? Are you okay?" Britain asked, but when he saw America, the felling of worry vanished. America stuck his thumb out, which was bright red and bleeding slightly. "I MISSED THE NAIL AND HIT MY THUMB!" he whined. Britain rolled his eyes. _And I thought he was ACTUALLY hurt._ "Stay here, git." Britain soon returned with a Band-Aid. He pulled off the little plastic part off and wrapped it around America's thumb.

"You need to be more careful, maybe then you wouldn't be so clumsy." Britain stated. America pouted. "I DO try to be careful; I just… get in a rush to finish things." Britain rolled his eyes and walked back towards the fire. "Then don't be in such a hurry to finish things, take your time." He called over his shoulder. Around five minutes later, America declared that the tent was set up. "Finally." Murmured France and he was punched lightly by Canada. France handed everyone a hotdog. "They aren't exactly what we're used to, but I suppose the backpacks couldn't hold _Pot au feu._"

They ate in silence, until America stood up. "I'm going to hit the hay. Night guys." Canada and France followed him, leaving Britain alone. He stomped out the fire and picked up their trash so they wouldn't attract any animals. By that time he was dead tired, and crawled into the tent. A spot set up for him was at the end of the tent next to America. He shrugged and curled up into a ball under the covers, falling asleep almost immediately.

Italy woke up feeling incredibly happy. He would save Holy Rome, plus the place he was sleeping, despite the rain, was very comfortable and warm. He pulled himself closer and buried his head in the warmth. He heard someone sigh and opened his eyes and raised his head. He wasn't asleep on the tree he had been on earlier; he was in Germany's arms. At first he smiled, and nuzzled into his chest. Then he remembered that no one was supposed to catch him.

_They would just try and stop me._ His eyes snapped open and he quickly leaped out of Germany's arms. Germany was startled at the sudden movement and stopped for a moment. This gave Italy enough time to run. And so he did, he ran full speed, but before he could get very far he heard the German scream his name angrily and was tackled to the ground.

"Stop running away!" Germany yelled, pinning Italy to the ground. Italy struggled.

"But I HAVE to!" Italy cried, trying to get free of the larger nation's grip. Germany sat up.

"Why?"

Italy's mind struggled for a lie good enough to fool Germany. After a few moments of silence, Germany asked his question again, only softer. Italy didn't want to lie, and in fact could not lie to Germany. _His eyes…they are too much like Holy Rome's…_ So when Italy saw his pleading look, he took a deep breath.

"Veh, I-I have to change the future. Something happens here tomorrow that I have to change. That's why Hungary suggested this specific day; she knows we have to change it. Please, Germany, don't try to stop me. If you were in my shoes, you would do the same thing." Germany sighed and stood up, then pulled the Italian up next to him.

"This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Italy nodded sadly, avoiding his gaze. Germany rubbed the back of his own neck trying to decide what to do. "Since this means so much to you, I won't interfere. But remember, this could have many outcomes. Good and Bad. Just be careful about what you do." Italy was surprised by his reaction. He had expected Germany to yell at him or take him home.

Italy ran and hugged Germany tightly. Germany cheeks started to turn a light shade of pink. "Veh~ thank you Doitsu!" Germany tried to push the Italian away, but he held on. _He's surprisingly strong for being so weak on the battlefield…_ "Ja, well I'm tagging along with you because I don't know where the others are and I have no idea when we'll go back to our time."

Italy smiled. "Veh~ It's a deal! But before we stop for the night I have to find this place." Germany nodded and followed the Italian. Finally, after two hours of walking, Italy stopped. He grimaced. "This is the place." He smiled sadly. "We'll have to find somewhere to sleep out here." Germany nodded and scanned the perimeter. It was a grass field, surrounded by forest on all sides. In the very center was a very large tree with colorful flowers on it along with many green leaves. _That would help us block out the rain…_ "Why don't we camp in that tree?" Germany said pointing. It was large enough that he could that there was a large fork in the tree they could both fit in. "Italy smiled.

"That's perfect! Good eye Germany!" He ran forward and started to scamper up the tree. _He looks a lot like a squirrel._ Germany smiled at the thought and climbed up after the Italian. Once up in the tree it looked much bigger. There was a flat spot in the middle of the tree right as five big limbs veered off into different directions. Italy smiled up at the sky. The leaves blocked out most of the rain.

"This is great!" He lied down so that his legs were in the spacious middle and his back was propped against one of the limbs. Germany sat down opposite of Italy and watched as his friend slowly drifted to sleep. _I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow here but…_ His eyes softened and rested on the smaller nation across from him_. I have to protect him._ A drop of water splashed on Italy's nose causing him to wake from his short slumber.

He brushed it off and shivered. It's even colder that it was earlier. The soaking wet clothes probably didn't help either. He started to shiver violently and he rubbed his hands together trying to warm them. Germany frowned. "What's wrong? Are you cold?" Italy nodded his head as an answer. Germany took off his dark green jacket and placed it over the smaller nation. Italy smiled.

"Grazie." He snuggled into the warm jacket, but then a thought popped into his head. "But wait, won't you be cold?" Germany shook his head. "No, I'll be fine." Truthfully though, he was only wearing his undershirt and was starting to feel the cold night air. "Here!"

Italy smiled and crawled next to him. He wrapped the coat around them and buttoned it up. "Now we will both be warm!" Germany turned a deep shade of red being so close to the Italian. "J-Ja." _Does he have no sense of personal space whatsoever?_ Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's chest, nuzzled his head into the fabric of his undershirt, and fell happily asleep. Germany smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller nation cuddled up to his chest.

* * *

**MIEN GOTT! Just let me say, thank you for all the reviews and favorites and alerts! YOU ALL MAKE ME SO HAPPY! Thanks for reading people~ sorry it took so long to update, I'm really busy right now and I probably won't update on any of my stories next week, cause we have a big test D: Next chapter will have a little bit of everything. GerIta, PruHun, USUK, Franada, and RoChu ^_^~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fellow readers and Hetalia fans. I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SO LONG! I've been really busy and I had the stomach flu, so yeah… Anyway, I hope you like it. This contains: GerIta, USUK, Rochu, PruHun, and side Franada. Warnings: language and boyXboy fluffiness **

**I DO NOT ON HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! I wish I did though…**

**^_^~' hope you enjoy.**

_The painting of the bunny looked appalling. I lean over to the canvass next to mine to look at hers. Just as I had expected… It was beautiful. It looks EXACTLY like a real bunny. While mine… I scowl at my painting. It looks like the scary love child between a T-Rex and a duck. I sigh and put the paintbrush down. "I'll never be as good as you!" I say with a faint Italian accent. The pretty girl next to me smiles. "Don't worry Holy Rome! I can teach you if you like! Here…" She takes my hand, picks up the paintbrush, and starts to draw. I don't notice what she is doing though. I only notice how her hand is clasped over mine and her sweet smell. My heart pounds and I pull away. _

_"I-I'll see you tomorrow!" I quickly run away leaving her stumped. I return to my room, heart still pounding. My hands are sweating and I step into the bathroom. I look into the mirror, only catching a quick glimpse of blond hair and a large hat before darkness engulfs me._

_What a strange dream…_ Germany thought as he rubbed his head. He wanted to go back to sleep, it was so warm and comfortable. Then he realized that there was an Italian wrapped around him, and not just any Italian. The one he had to protect since God knows when. The Italian mumbled something in his sleep and then nuzzled in Germany's neck. Germany was overcome by some strange emotion. _What the hell is this…?_ He sighed.

_They should have manuals for emotions… _Despite his confusion he smiled and had the urge to hug Italy closer to him. He was about to do so when there was a gunshot, followed by several other gunshots, and screaming. Italy woke almost immediately and looked frightened. Germany unwrapped the jacket around them and pushed Italy to the far side of the tree.

"Lay down, but whatever you do, DO NOT get off of this tree!" He called to Italy and stuck his head out from the branches that had shielded and blinded them. He was shocked by what he saw. To armies, approaching, and by the looks of it they would end up meeting… at the tree.

* * *

China rubbed his eyes and yawned. He couldn't go back to sleep and had no idea why. Everything was perfect: The tent was warm, his belly was full, and he could here the peaceful sound of fire crackling outside. _Wait…what?_ He stuck his head outside of the tent. There was a small fire going inside of a ring of stones. _That's strange… I could have sworn I put it out, aru!_

_Might as well not put it out since it is going so well, aru…_ He sighed and sat down on one of the logs surrounding the fire. Suddenly, the thing he was sitting on grunted and shifted. China screamed and fell onto the ground. He rolled over to look at what he had sat on. On the log was a big, puffed up, angry raccoon.

He screamed again and crawled backwards, burning his hand on the fire. He cursed in Chinese and pulled his arm back, the burnt flesh already turning red. Suddenly, the raccoon hissed and leaped forward at China's face. He braced himself for impact. Only… It never came. China's eyes shot wide open when there was a loud "CLANG!".

The raccoon went soaring across the clearing and hit a tree. It staggered up to its feet, whimpered and ran away. China looked up to see Russia standing over him with a faucet pipe. Russia's eyes were narrowed and glaring as they followed the raccoon until it was out of the clearing. He eyes softened and he glanced down at China.

"Are you okay?" The Russian kneeled down next to China and smiled at him, not one of the creepy smiles, but a worried smile. "Yes, thanks aru..." He pulled his arm up in front of his face and inspected the burn. _Nothing bad, I just need to cool it, aru…_ Russia frowned and lightly took China's burnt hand and examined it. "You're welcome. But your hand, it got hurt." China shrugged.

"It's nothing, aru. I've seen worse. I just need some cold water, aru." Russia thought for a moment. "I think I saw a stream not to far away when we were hiking." China nodded and stood up. "Where was it, aru?" Russia smiled. "Come on, I remember where." He took China's unhurt hands and dragged him into the forest. China sighed, to tired to even notice his hand in Russia's larger one.

_He is acting strangely nice…_ China thought to himself after awhile of being pulled downhill. _Why is he so suddenly acting like this, aru?_ Then another thought hit him. _Maybe…Maybe he has been trying to be nice this entire time, aru. And I have just mistaken it for being scary, aru…_ China was too busy thinking to himself to notice that Russia had stopped in front of him.

He ran face first into Russia's back, which caused them both to tumble off the bank and into the small stream. Russia got the least of it. He landed on his knees, so only they were wet along with his boots. China, who landed right beside him, hit the water face first and his entire front was covered with water. Russia picked up his soaked friend and placed him on his feet. China wiped the water off of his face and glanced around. _This is not my best day, aru_.

"Извините! I didn't mean to stop! I just saw this cuddly looking bear across the stream!" Russia said quickly. China coughed to clear his lungs of water. "It's okay, aru. Just try not to zone out anymore, aru." Russia nodded and crouched down. He held out his hand and China looked at it suspiciously. Russia just smiled up at him.

"Give me your hand." China crouched down as well and gingerly gave his hand to Russia. Russia lowered it into the water. China smiled and let out a happy sigh as his hand was submerged. The pain from it immediately vanished. Russia started to chuckle. China smiled up at him. "What is it, aru?" Russia shook his head and looked down at the water.

"I don't see you happy most of the time, maybe we should be attacked by raccoons and fall in water more often, da?" China laughed and stood up, pulling his hand from the cool water. "Let's go back, aru." Russia nodded and stood. They trudged back to camp in their wet clothes. China sat on the log next to Russia and shivered. Being wet in the middle of the night did not help.

Of course there was always the fire, but China had been made weary of that after he burnt his hand. The effects of not sleeping were getting to him. His eyelids were already drooping and the only thing keeping them open was the cold. Suddenly, someone threw what seemed to be a blanket over him. He looked up to find Russia's happy face starring at him. Russia sat next to him.

"I know you're tired and cold, so go ahead and sleep." China nodded his head tiredly, and fell asleep. His head rested gently on Russia's shoulder. The Russian smiled.

* * *

"Galileo!" America and France sang happily. Britain's head was already in his hands. For the past hour they had been walking through the forest trying to get to the docks. And America had insisted on making the trip more interesting. So he kept singing the 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by some American artist called 'Queen'. France had eventually caught up with the words and began to sing along, adding on to Britain's ever growing headache. Silently, they had agreed to not stop singing until Britain joined in with them.

"Galileo!" they repeated impatiently. Britain sighed and gave in. "Galileo." America's face lit up. "GALILEO!" Britain rolled his eyes. "Galileo…" "GALI-" America and France were cut off by Canada.

"Um…guys. We appear to be here." Britain silently thanked Canada in his head for stopping wretched song. America pouted as they stepped out of the woods and onto wood. The dock was all made of wood and went from where the sand began to 10 feet over the water. Canada smiled happily and walked toward the end of the dock. America lost the pout completely and ran forward, knocking Canada aside in the process. France laughed and grabbed Canada's hand. He pulled him upwards and smiled slyly.

Britain didn't see them, only focused on the American and the scene he was making. He walked forward quickly, glaring at him. Once he reached America, he grabbed his ear and pulled him down. "Don't make a spectacle of yourself. People aren't supposed to notice us, remember?" Britain hissed angrily. America laughed heartily and pulled away from his grip.

"Lighten up, British dude!"

"I will not relax, and use proper grammar when speaking!" America rolled his eyes and looked down at the 'British dude'. "You really need to lighten up. No one is going to notice us." Britain pinched the bridge of his nose. "We've just walked out of the bloody forest with clothes they've never even seen before, and you running around shouting things, and- YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW FROG! NOT WHILE I'M STANDING HERE!"

Britain had saw France stroking Canada's hip out of the corner of his eye. Canada turned bright red and turned away. France rolled his eyes, smile disappearing from his face. "Why, you two do it all the time?" France countered as he laughed. It took a moment for the jab to set in. then, finally the both turned bright red. Britain and America glanced at each other at the same time, and then looked away as their eyes met. "W-What are you t-talking about? Me and him? Never! I-It's n-not like t-t-that…" Britain said quietly as he glared at France.

"Y-Yeah, nothing a-at all like t-that!" America said starring down his shoes. "Onhonhonhon~ what ever you say, mon ami." France turned back around to talk to Canada. He felt something jab his back. It didn't hurt, but it was kind of annoying, so he turned around. Britain continued to punch France, now in the stomach since he had turned.

Suddenly, Britain turned to America, hearing a familiar laugh. Only America wasn't laughing. Canada's eyes opened in shock. "Uh, guys!" He pointed towards one of the shops going along the pier. From there came a slightly younger looking America and Canada. Younger America was laughing and Canada was smiling.

"Quickly! We need to hide!" yelled America as he glanced around. There was no where to hide, they were on a dock after all. Then an idea popped into America's head. "Everyone in the water!" He yelled. Canada made no hesitation, and pulled France in along with him. America turned to Britain, whose nose wrinkled as he looked at the water.

"Get in! Hurry, me and Canada are coming!" America yelled, but Britain only rolled his eyes.

"It's Canada and I you git, and no."

"What? WHY NOT?" America yelled in distress. The younger versions of himself and his brother were getting closer.

"Because," said Britain as he dusted off his suit, "This suit is new and I will not get it wet in this- AH!" America grabbed Britain by the waist and pulled him into the water. After a brief submerse, America swam back up to the surface. Britain emerged seconds later, gasping for breath and glaring daggers at America.

But before the Brit could call him a name, America grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shadows under the dock where Canada and France waited. Britain opened his mouth but America clamped his hand firmly over it, silencing him. And from what it sounded like above them, younger Canada and America were right over them.

* * *

China woke up to the sound of a camera taking a photo. He opened his eyes and groaned from the sunlight. He then glanced around the camp. Japan was whistling nonchalantly and walking with his hands behind his back. China noticed he was wrapped in something warm and fluffy. He glanced down at his body. He was covered up in Russia's big coat. Something about this made him smile, he had no idea why, but it did. He ran his hand down the darker lining. It was soft, and he was cozy, even if he was on the ground. He stood up and folded the coat.

"Where's Russia, aru?" China asked Japan. He smiled and pointed towards the tent. Just then, the tent fell. Russia had been taking it down, and he folded it up into a small square and out it in his backpack. He looked sort of odd without the coat, but of course he still had the scarf on. China walked over to him. "H-Here's your coat, aru."

Russia turned and smiled. He put it on. "спасибо! You were warm, da?" China nodded. "Good." Russia said with a smile and continued to pack things up. Japan walked towards them. "We need to get moving." Russia and China nodded. Japan took out a map and they walked onwards.

* * *

_Well this is an odd feeling…_ Thought Britain as he glanced at America. His soft right hand was clamped over Britain's mouth. Britain opened his mouth and bit down on America's hand. He whispered some swear words, but didn't move his hand. Britain bit down harder and America flicked him with his other hand. Britain stopped struggling when he heard a voice overhead.

"We need to hang out more often." It was younger America talking; older America could see the bottom of his shoes as he paced the dock and then sat down. Younger Canada sat down next to him. "Yes, that would be great." They sat in silence a moment before Younger America broke it. "What are you smiling about?" He demanded. Younger Canada started to laugh.

"Oh nothing, It's just… I remember we used to come here all the time when we were little." They could hear the smile in younger America's voice. "Yes, we did, didn't we?" He laughed loudly. "Yes. This is where you would wait for Britain. Sometimes I would find you out here all by yourself. That's really how we became good friends, I guess." Younger America didn't reply for a while.

"Let's… Let's just not talk about… Britain…right now. Okay? Let's just enjoy this talk." Younger America said finally. America frowned. He realized that this was a little time after the Revolutionary War, and he must have still been mad. America suddenly felt something wet hit his hand that was clamped over Britain's mouth. He first dismissed it as a small wave; they were in the ocean after all. But as more little specks of water hit his hand, he began to realize. Wait a second, these are warm… The water surrounding him was anything BUT warm.

"Britain…" he whispered and turned the smaller nation around so that they were facing each other. Younger Canada sighed. "You were the one who declared your Independence…" Britain looked down, refusing to let America see his face. He would NOT let America see him cry. Younger America made an angry noise.

"DON'T YOU TAKE HIS SIDE IN THIS! I HAD TO DECLARE INDEPENDENCE BECAUSE-" younger America stop yelling and sighed. Meanwhile, the America of the future put his index finger under Britain's chin and lifted his head up gently. Britain yelped not expecting his touch. Sky blue questioning eyes met emerald sad ones. They heard younger America and Canada climb quickly to their feet.

"What was that noise?" asked younger Canada. Britain's eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth. From behind them they saw France make a motion which obviously meant 'hide!'. Britain started to swim toward the places that were covered in shadow. America heard feet clicked above them, towards the edge and realized they would have time. America made a breathing motion to Britain, who questionably took a deep breathe of air, not realizing what was going to happen. Then, America's arm was around his waist and he was pulled underwater with America. Just as Younger America stuck his head over the side of the dock.

America glanced up to see if his younger self had stopped looking yet. _Come on… I can't hold my breath much longer…_ He glanced over at Britain, who looked a mixture of pissed off and freaking out. Arthur latched onto America. He didn't really enjoy being in water despite being an island nation. Finally, Younger America stopped looking and America swam up.

He and Britain emerged from the water, gasping for breath as quietly as they could. When they had finally caught their breath back, they heard fading footsteps. America shot a questioning look at Canada, still to tired to speak. "They're leaving." His brother whispered back. They sat in silence until they were sure younger America and Canada were gone. Finally, they started to swim back to shore.

* * *

Prussia walked back into the meeting room, a glass of water in his hands. He wished it was beer, but he was afraid if he got drunk he would do something rash and wake up with a frying pan shaped bruise on his face. He looked at the screen. Nothing much was going on, just walking through the forest and the occasional chatting of Japan and China. Something hit the toe of his boots as he was walking. He looked down. Hungary was sprawled out on the floor.

At first, Prussia started to freak out, he felt her pulse. He sighed in relief once he realized she was only sleeping_. I guess eight hours of watching a T.V will make you sleepy…_ He sat down next to her and took a sip of the water. The floor was hardwood and cold. After a moment of thought, he decided to move her. He picked her up in his arms and carried her down the hallway. He walked into a room with a large sofa, a television, a small coffee table, and a bookshelf.

_This will have to do._ He set her down on the couch and tried to walk away. But something was keeping him back. He looked down and found one of her hands balled tightly around his purple tie he wore for the meeting. He tugged on her hand, trying to be released from her grip. Damn, she's strong. He tugged and pulled as hard as he dared but to no avail.

Finally, he just sight and sat down on the couch with her. Prussia smiled as she moved in her sleep, curling into a ball and placing her head in his lap. He stroked her long hair gently. He slowly started to realize how tired he was himself and gradually dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Forget what I last said. We need to get out of the tree. Now." Germany said as he scanned the perimeter. He could tell the guns were slowly running out of ammo. Soon they would be fighting hand to hand, or well sword to sword. It would be a bloodbath, and he wanted to get Italy out of there as soon as possible. Italy normally would have protested, but seeing the circumstances...

"Okay!" Italy called over the roar of gunfire. Germany's stopped him as he was about to get out of the tree. "We need to wait for the right moment. As soon as the gunfire stops we need to run. Run as fast as you can, do you understand?" Italy nodded. "I will go first. No matter what happens to me, just keep running until you're on the other side near that cliff." Germany pointed to a small cliff to the North of them. Italy nodded. They waited not very long in the tree, and suddenly, the moment was upon them.

_We have less then a minute…_ Germany leaped down from the tree and made sure Italy was down. "Run!" he yelled, and that, they did. Italy was much faster and had run in front of them as a few more guns went off. Finally, they reached the cliff. Italy was running so fast he could barely stop on the edge of the cliff. Germany quickly grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back into his chest.

"Are you okay?" Germany asked. Italy smiled and hugged him. "Veh~ I am fine! Are you okay?" He pressed his head into Germany' chest. "J-Ja." Said Germany as he turned bright red. He awkwardly stepped out of the hug. The gunfire had stopped completely now, and you could hear the clinking of sword being prepared. Suddenly, the two armies sprang forward from both sides of the forest and charged into battle.

Within minutes, bodies littered the ground. Groans and screams of pain filled the air along with a mixture of crying and yelling to continue the fight. Italy gasped and Germany looked in the directing the Italian was starring

. A small boy in a black/blue outfit with a hat to large for him was fighting taller man with long blond hair in a red uniform. Their swords clashed and Germany glanced over back at Italy. Tear stung Italy's eyes and dripped down his face.

"Th-Th-That's Holy Rome…"

**Cliffhangers! I enjoy writing things that end in cliffhangers ^_^~' even if most people wish to murder me for it. That's why I live in Germany's Zombie proof basement with Prussia . Anyway, thanks for all the comments, alerts, and favorites I got last time! You all make me pleasure smile! So please comment or favorite, it makes me squeal like the little weird fangirl I am. The next chapter should come out sometime next week, so stay tuned! ^_^~' Hasta la Pasta for now~**


End file.
